Ocurrió en Halloween
by Iss-bELL
Summary: Snape estaba leyendo en su despacho cuando unos golpes entusiasmados sonaron en su puerta... SS


**Esto es sólo una tonteriita que escribí en Halloween, pero ya que estaba escrito he decidido compartirlo con vosotras/os.**

* * *

Snape estaba sentado plácidamente en su despacho. Con una sonrisa macabra leía un libro gordo y polvoriento sobre afecciones en la sangre causadas por maldiciones, cuando unos golpes entusiasmados en la puerta rompieron del todo su tranquilidad. Puso los ojos en blanco y, lo más lento que pudo, caminó hasta agarrar el aro de hierro. Tiró con fuerza y la gran puerta de madera chirrió mientras se abría.

No había nadie al otro lado.

Fastidiado iba a volver a encerrarse, cuando vió que en el suelo había un gran paquete rojo con alas negras de murciélago hechas con cartulina. Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se agachó con cautela hasta cojer el regalo. Nada ocurrió gracias a Merlín. No le hubiera extrañado que Dumbledore le saltara encima vestido de lechuza para asustarlo. El año pasado casi sufrió un infarto. El director estuvo riéndose una semana.

Un pergamino, con los bordes quemados al más puro estilo muggle, colgaba en uno de los laterales.

"_Querido Severus: ¡Feliz Halloween_!" Decía con letra tenebrosa. "_Como sé que eres un aguafiestas y que, aunque me lo has prometido, no te has buscado disfraz, me he tomado la molestia de buscarte uno yo mismo_."

Snape recordaba la supuesta promesa. Fue cuando Albus le gritó que si no le decía en el siguiente minuto que no, daba por sentado que prometía disfrazarse para Halloween. Después se pasó un minuto entero tapándose los oidos con los dedos cantando el himno de Hogwarts a toda voz, mientras el profesor de pociones trataba en vano de rebatir el tema con él.

"_Por si te da el impulso de no venir a la fiesta, te recordaré que esta noche los alumnos tienen permiso para disfrazarse, correr por los pasillos, gastar bromas a los profesores, tirar bombas fétidas......._" la lista seguía al menos treinta centímetros más de pergamino. Al final, en un diminuto espacio, el profesor se despedía. "_Y no dudaré en mandar a unos pocos a tu despacho si veo que te quedas allí. Con cariño. Albus_."

Severus abrió la caja, sólo por curiosidad. Pero el tejido mullido y rosa de su supuesto disfraz, le quitó toda la curiosidad de golpe. NO pensaba ponerse eso.

A las diez de la noche, una voz ensordecedora se oyó por todo el castillo.

-¡Atención alumnos! ¡La hora a llegado! ¡Corred, saltad, gritad! Y... ¡A todos los profesores que no estén en el gran comedor en veinte minutos podeis ir a sacarlos vosotros mismos de sus despachos! ¡Hoy está prohibido descontar puntos a las caaaasas!-

-Viejo chiflado...-murmuró Severus por lo bajo mientras se ponía la capa negra a toda prisa y salía de su despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. Intentaría no meterse en muchos problemas y pronto podría volver a la paz lúgubre de su despacho. Se dijo.

Pero nada más salir al pasillo de piedra, casi tropieza con un grupo de cuatro o cinco calabazas de Hufflepuff... Snape pestañeó. Sí, esos pequeñísimos Hufflepuff ruidosos, llevaban sendas calabazas cubriendo sus cabecitas.

Tuvo en la punta de la lengua un "-Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff por gritar por los pasillos llevando calabazas en la cabeza.- -Pero profesor...- dirían las pequeñas hortalizas. -Veinte puntos menos... (pausa dramática) cada uno.-" sonrió sólo de imaginarlo, pero entonces recordó las estúpidas reglas de Dumbledore.

-Maldición...- dijo simplemente mientras con todo su pesar ignoraba la primera infracción del día. Iba a ser una noche muuuy larga.

Llegó al gran comedor sin más incidentes, afortunadamente. Pero nada más entrar, todas las esperanzas de una noche normal y tranquila se desvanecieron en un "plop".

Murciélagos vivos volaban confundidos por todo el comedor, de vez en cuando alguno se incrustaba en las montañas de gelatina rojo sangre, o en los púdines adornados con arañas de caramelo. _Muy higiénico_. Pensó el profesor observando con fascinación cómo Ronald Weasley se servía un trozo de una trampa de plátano para murciélagos.

Se sentó en una esquina lo más apartado posible del gentío. Allí estaba a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Los alumnos andaban como locos y las bromas que empezaron entre amigos, acabaron en piques entre las distintas casas. Eso estaba resultando casi divertido pensó Snape mientras veía a Crabbe y Goyle tirar a Longbotton en el caldero del ponche. Luego Patil y Brown tiraron a la señorita Chang una fuente de helados encima, después de que ésta le guiñara un ojo a Potter, y todo el comedor se convirtió en una guerra de comida, lámparas calabaza destrozadas, alumnos de primero escondiéndose y murciélagos extraviados. Previendo que pronto los profesores empezarían a formar parte inevitable de esta locura juvenil, Snape se escabulló como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

_Halloween igual de horrible cada año. _Pensó aburrido camino a su mazmorra.

Pero cuando estaba llegando a su dormitorio, algo le hizo volver a sonreir con malicia. ¡Intrusa! La señorita Granger estaba metiendo su pelo rebelde en territorio prohibido. ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que estaban desapareciendo ingredientes de su armario personal._ Ya te tengo sabelotodo. _Pensó con regocijo.

Se acercó despacio, deslizándose, sin hacer ruido. Luego se inclinó, más, más... Hasta que quedó a la altura de su oído.

-Granger...- la llamó con su susurro más peligroso. La joven pegó un salto del susto.

-Pro... profesor... yo...-

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacía en mi despacho?- siguió hablando en voz baja, de esa forma que sabía que dejaba a Neville al borde del colapso nervioso. Satisfecho vió que los pelillos de la nuca comenzaban a erizársele.

La chica se volvió de repente para explicarse. Tan de repente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y sus rostros quedaron a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Yo...- Hermione se quedó sin voz y Snape intentó reirse de ella, pero la cercanía a la muchacha lo estaba perturbando, decidió alejarse pero, apenas hizo el amago, la muchacha lo atrapó por detrás de la nuca con las manos y lo besó de forma nada casta y nada pura.

El jefe de Slytherin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Eso no estaba dentro de sus previsiones desde luego. Al cabo de unos momentos lo soltó al fin y se quedó mirándolo temblorosa. Snape no se había movido del sitio.

Tuvo en la punta de la lengua un "-Un millón de puntos menos para Gryffindor por...-" pero en vez de eso, se encontró levantándola del suelo mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción. Volvió a besarla mientras cruzaba la puerta con ella en brazos.

Menos mal que en Halloween todo estaba permitido...


End file.
